


Sand and Shells

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Back from the beach.
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sand and Shells

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, sand

Minerva wasn't surprised by the bit of sand that fell from her swimsuit as she stripped it off. Maria had dragged her from one end of the beach to the other, out into the water multiple times, and that was before the entire bit with the watermelons... Perhaps it was more surprising that she hadn't brought the entire beach back with her. Maria had tried-- shells and stones and well-worn wood in a bucket.

What would happen to all these little things when they went home, leaving the Order behind?

Minerva wasn't at all sure... but perhaps she'd be surprised.


End file.
